You Belong With Me
by HisLovelyAngel12
Summary: When a human is in love with a vampire, can the love be timeless?


You Belong with Me

An Aro/OC story

"I hope you will be here soon, Darling. My life literally sucks without you." Said the evil voice from the other end of the phone, dripping with humor and laughter as the woman sitting in the car laughed with him. The pair were nearly inseparable, whether it be by phone, text or physical. The one flaw? He's a vampire. She's a human that lived over 6,000 miles away in Oklahoma. She missed him constantly, wishing that she lived in Italy with him. Things were complicated for them. He was married. He didn't love his mate nearly as much as he loved her, but couldn't tell a soul that he was in love with her. The vampire law stated that no humans could know about vampires without the intent of being changed.

The woman in the back of the car was no more than 19 years old. She was beautiful in many ways. Her hair was a creamy blonde with a few streaks of black on the sides. Her eyes were thickly lined with an ebony eyeliner, showing off her ice blue eyes. She wore mascara, making her eyelashes appear darker and longer than usual. She had a long slender body, one that girls would kill for and to add to that, a medium sized chest. She had a great mind as well, one that people often underestimated. People thought that because she was somewhat of a girly girl and was emotional that she was a bimbo. She had on a pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes as she stared out the window at the city of New York before stepping out of the car and walking into the airport. She handed her ticket to the person and continued on her way into the plane, two small carry-ons in her hand. Her laptop was stored in one of them and in her other was a change of clothes and her makeup.

She sat on the plane with the laptop on the tray next to her soda which was half empty. Her IM was on the screen with her mother, who was watching her daughter. Yes, she had a 5 year old daughter. Her name was Isabella Brianna and she was the most beautiful little girl in the world. She had dark brown hair that flowed to her waist and brilliant ice blue eyes, her mothers eyes. She pulled up a picture of the little girl and a tear slid down her cheek. Aro knew of her child, had even seen pictures of her and he'd had said "She's beautiful. As beautiful as my Angel." She continued the conversation with her mother.

xMotherxOfxBlondes344: So you're going to see this boy why?  
xXBitterSweetxxAngelXx: Mom, he's not a boy. I love him. You just need to accept that.  
xMotherxOfxBlondes344: How can I accept it!? He lives in Italy!  
xXBitterSweetxxAngelXx: Volterra. Which isn't too far out there, Mama. Come on, Ma. He's The nicest guy I've known. Even better than Bella's father.

Her daughter's father had always been a soft subject. Michael Forrest and her had been sweethearts for 2 years before she had gotten pregnant. After Bella was born, Michael had left her on her own and she'd never heard from him again. He had had brown hair and was nice and tan, almost too tan. She looked out the window and closed the computer, a sigh escaping her thin lips. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the seat, falling asleep dreaming of her Aro.

Hours later, the plane dropped down in Italy, causing The woman named Shannon to awaken and look out her window. She nearly squealed with excitement as she saw the rolling hills of Italy. She texted Aro simply the words, "I've landed." And put her cell phone away. As soon as the plane came to a stop, she stood from her first class seat and grabbed her stuff, getting out of the plane and to where a driver was. He was human like her, but again, knew of the vampire world, naturally soon to be killed. She felt odd being in the same car with a soon to be dead man but as Aro said, it was for convenience.

The humans were nicer than the Volturi admittedly. Many she didn't like. Renata was one of them. And for good reason. She had gotten close to Aro and even though he had a wife and she was the "other woman" she wouldn't have anymore competition. Jane was another one. The girl was small yet, the pain she caused could make any man wish for death. Dimitri was okay, as was Alec. Both knew of her and accepted their masters wishes.

The car ride seemed to take forever, as she looked out the window to watch the scenery go by and look out for a castle. And suddenly there it was. Volterra. She watch the people scurry among the town and smiled as she saw Alec on the balcony of one of the towers. This was not her home, no, but it was her lover's home. One that she would see soon. As the car came to a stop, Shannon jumped out, bags and all and ran to the door, opening it and charging through the hallway, seeing Dimitri with his arms open as she hugged him.

"God Dimitri! I missed you so much. Well, not as much as Aro but hell there's too much missing there to talk about." She said as her arms came around his waist.

"I missed you too, Shay. The castle has been kind of lonely without the human here to entertain us." He smiled and unwrapped her from him, kissing her hand. "Aro's waiting for you in your bedroom." He said before disappearing. She ran towards it happily, before grabbing the handle and opening it up. She saw nothing, looking around before she found a note.

Little one,

I had some buissiness to attend to. I will be no more than an hour and am truly sorry to keep my love waiting. But I will have you know, it will be worth it.

Love Aro  
P.S. Check the closet.

She stood and walked over to the closet, opening the door and gasping. He had bought her a dress, one that was a deep red with no straps and a skirt that looked as if it were made of silk. It went to the floor, leaving a train of fabric behind it. Beside the dress on a shelf, was some lingere that her lover had bought for their time together. Some of it was much too showy for her liking, but some were simple, just like her. She grabbed a white teddy off a hanger and slipped it on after stepping out of her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how pretty she looked and how he would think of her.

"Ah. My Angel. All in white and as pure as gold." A dark voice said behind her and as she turned she saw the face of her lover.

"Hello Darling."


End file.
